charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Go Go Tomago
Go Go Tomago, also known as Reiko Tanaka (田中玲子 Tanaka Reiko), is a major character from Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Jamie Chung. Appearance Go Go is short in stature, with fair skin, pink lips, short, somewhat scruffy black hair with violet streaks, brown eyes, and lavender eye shadow. In terms of attire, she is most notably found wearing a dark gray leather jacket, fashionably ripped dark gray leggings with violet patches, underneath a pair of black shorts with red highlights, a white shirt, black trainers with blue on them, and bare-knuckle gloves. In her superhero form, she wears a black-and-yellow suit of armor with yellow maglev discs on her wrists and boots, a matching helmet, and black underclothing with a hint of red linings. Powers and Abilities Go Go's battle suit is based on her science experiment seen during her introduction at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. Through the use of mechanical engineering, Go Go strove to create a bike with intense, almost unimaginable speed. This was incorporated in her super-suit, which heavily consisted of the same electro-magnetic wheels used for her state-of-the-art bike. However, not only do the discs act as wheels and a mode of transportation, they also act as dangerous weapons, capable of causing quite a lot of damage once flung to a specific target. Once the target is hit (if at all) the discs magnetically return to the suit, enabling instant reuse. While her abilities do not appear to be as powerful as her teammates, her intimacy with speed enables her to perform a combination of hits and attacks that give her an advantage in both ranged and close combat. Using all of the discs and moving at once at high velocity, GoGo can cause the discs to become incredibly cutting, heated and powerful, enabling her to tear through hard objects but only at a proper momentum. With the suit, Go Go is also given impressive speed, velocity, and agility. In The Cutie Map, she and Rainbow Dash merge into one character rather than separate characters. Quotes * "Zero resistance, faster bike. But, not fast enough... yet." * (referring to Baymax in his green armor) ''"Uh, why is he wearing carbon-fiber underpants?" * "There's ''no red lights in a car chase!" * "Hiro! Explanation, now!" * "Heads up!" * "Killer view." * (as a battle cry) ''"woman up!" * ''(seeing Fred's mansion for the first time) ''"I thought you lived under a bridge." * ''(To Fred) "Listen, nitwit! A lunatic in a mask just tried to kill us!" * "Tadashi Hamada was our best friend. We're in." * "We said we'd catch the guy, that's it." * "We're going to catch Callaghan...and this time, we'll do it right." * "Welcome to the nerd lab." * "Stop whining, woman up." Credit Disney Wiki Category:Female Category:Black Hair Category:Rebels Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Sarcastic Heroes Category:Tomboys Category:Heroines Category:Disney characters Category:Asian Characters Category:Purple Category:Marvel characters Category:Japanese Category:Unofficial Disney Princess